Como o Natal Mudou as Nossas Vidas
by Lih Helsing
Summary: Double shot sobre o natal do sexto ano de Lily e James. E como ele foi tudo que eles precisavam para ver que se gostavam!
1. Manhã de Natal

**Como o Natal mudou as Nossas Vidas**

**Manhã de Natal**

Lily levantou sorrindo naquela manhã de natal. A Neve ainda caía sem parar do lado de fora da janela de seu quarto aconchegante e ela tinha certeza de que não podia querer nada na vida além daquilo.

Levantou-se e vestiu o enorme sobretudo vermelho e dourado que ganhara de sua mãe. Ela ainda achava o máximo a filha ser uma bruxa e fazia tudo para que ela não esquecesse nem um minuto de sua casa em Hogwarts. Lily espreguiçou-se demoradamente e desceu as escadas que levavam ao pequeno hall da casa dos Evans.

Seu pai, sua mãe e irmã já se encontravam sentados na mesa da cozinha e ela foi recebida por dois largos sorrisos.

"'Dia mãe, pai. Bom dia, Petunia." Lily se sentou a mesa e percebeu que amassara – ainda mais – alguns pedaços de papel de presente brilhante.

"Nós esperamos você para abrirmos os presentes," explicou seu pai, mas o tom que usava era quase como se pedisse desculpas. "Mas sua irmã quis abrir logo os dela." Petúnia sorriu amarelo para Lily e esta apenas suspirou, tentando não se importar.

Havia anos desde que ela e a irmã tinham tido uma boa convivência. Parecia agora que a casa dos Evan vivia, sempre que ela estava lá, num clima de inveja. E não era uma inveja boa.

"Tudo bem, pai." Ela recebeu um sorriso de volta e se levantou para pegar o leite, perdendo o momento em que seus pais lançavam a Petúnia um duro olhar de reprovação.

Se Lily visse esses pequenos gestos de seus pais, talvez ela entendesse todo rancor que a irmã levava consigo. Não que fossem propositais, os Evans adoravam as duas filhas igualmente, eles apenas não aprovavam esse sentimento ruim que fluía entre as irmãs.

O café-da-manhã prosseguiu em toda a normalidade de um café da manhã de natal mas naquele dia, Petúnia parecia especialmente empenhada em chatear Lily com seu comportamento irritante.

"Ótimo, vamos abrir os nossos presentes agora!" Lily e a mãe riram do homem que corria pela casa, mais empolgado do que uma criança.

Os três sentaram no chão da sala, ao pé da brilhante árvore de natal enquanto Petúnia acomodava-se no sofá e começou o '_rasga-rasga' _de papéis brilhante, coloridos, desenhados e fofos.

O pai de Lily foi o primeiro a tirar uma grande pena de um pacote colorido. Seus olhos brilharam de empolgação com aquele item mágico. O mundo bruxo era algo que realmente o deixava excitado.

Lily sorriu ao ver a mãe abrindo sua própria pena e, antes de pegar e abrir os seus próprios presentes seu pai falou.

"Petúnia, querida, acho que você esqueceu-se de abrir esse aqui."

A garota ficou observando enquanto o pai estendia para ela um embrulho colorido.

"Eu não quero essa pena mágica idiota, pai." Disse com sinceridade, o que atingiu Lily diretamente.

"Querida..." A mãe suspirou, olhando de uma irmã para a outra.

"Petúnia." Lily interrompeu antes que alguém mais pudesse dizer algo. "Não é uma pena mágica idiota." Disse com convicção. "Se você tivesse aberto e não ignorado saberia que é..." A ruiva calou-se com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

"É o que, Lily?"

"Esquece Petúnia. Você não está interessada em itens mágicos idiotas." Ponto para Lily, ela tocou no ponto fraco da irmã, a curiosidade.

Petúnia rapidamente agarrou o pacote e rasgou o papel com raiva. Deparou-se com uma linda petúnia, que não tinha nada de mágico. _Aparentemente._

"Uma... Flor?" Ela disse meio a contragosto, já se sentindo enfurecida consigo mesma porque ter se deixado enganar pela irmã.

"Sim," Lily disse, ainda sorridente. "Uma flor que muda de cor a medida que o humor do ambiente muda."

Ela continuava sorrindo, o que deixava a irmã ainda mais irritada. Petúnia pegou a maldita flor e se jogou de novo no sofá, bufando e fazendo a flor mudar para um vermelho vivo.

Os pais delas riam discretamente da raiva da filha e empurraram os três pacotes restantes para Lily.

"É sua vez, querida." Disse a mãe, que sorria pela expressão de surpresa para o três presentes que recebera. Durante toda sua vida Lily estava acostumada a receber apenas dois presentes (um do pai e um da mãe) e lá estava seu terceiro e brilhante presente.

Lily rasgou os dois primeiros pacotes conhecidos e ganhou um lindo vestido de sua mãe e um estojo de maquiagens de seu pai. O terceiro pacote estava ali, como se a chamasse. Ela cautelosamente abriu o embrulho mal feito e tirou de dentro uma caixa colorida com um 'Lily' bem grande escrito no centro.

Ela destacou o pequeno pedaço de pergaminho da caixa e leu apenas para si.

_Feliz Natal, Lily._

_Com amor, James._

A ruiva corou de leve e tirou, enfim, o presente da caixa. Era um lindo gorro preto que fazia conjunto com um cachecol vermelho e um par de luvas também preto. Ela notou que na barra de cada coisa havia um pequeno 'L' bordado.

E Lily sorriu, mais feliz do que em qualquer outro momento da vida.

* * *

**N/A: ** escrita para o projeto VAA, 6º ano natal. É uma double shot e a primeira é uma gen da Lily, a segunda será J/L

Beijos gatinhas! (e gatinhos) e reviews! (L)


	2. Tarde de Natal

**Tarde de Natal**

James olhava a neve cair pela janela. O natal não era uma data muito feliz nem para ele nem para Sirius. 25 de Dezembro significava família, coisa que nenhum deles tinha mais.

Pelo menos eles tinham um ao outro mas Sirius sabia que isso não era a mesma coisa que um pai e uma mãe que sempre estiveram presentes na vida de James – e, de repente, deixaram de estar.

Internamente o garoto se cabelos bagunçados culpava seus pais por sua tristeza e solidão, e Sirius sabia disso, mas não havia muito que eles pudessem fazer.

Ele se lembra de terem ficado acordados até tarde no dia 23, arrumando as coisas de natal – apenas uma tradição porque nenhum dos dois ligava realmente para árvores e natal e coisas do tipo – no dia 24 eles beberam quase o estoque de champanhe inteiro e naquele dia, o maldito dia do natal, eles estavam ali, com alguns presentes sob a árvore, cada um em seu canto.

"Ei cara," Sirius tocou o ombro de James e esboçou um sorriso. "Feliz natal."

"Feliz natal," ele respondeu com a voz meio trêmula, tudo andava dando errado para James.

"Pelos nossos seis anos juntos." Finalmente James esboçou um sorriso e os dois se abraçaram como irmãos. "Vamos abrir os presentes, cara."

Os dois caminharam abraçados até a árvore e sentaram-se em volta dela. James contou sete presentes. Dois do Remus, dois do Peter, um dele para o Sirius, um do Sirius para ele e...

"Cara, tem um presente a mais aí."

"Tem?" Sirius passou os olhos rapidamente e fez as contas na cabeça. "Tem mesmo."

Os dois agarraram os pacotes que eram seus e deixaram um solitário e pequeno pacote rosa embaixo da árvore.

"Você olha." James disse, mirando o pacote como se fosse uma bomba.

Sirius assentiu e puxou o pacote, ficando de boca aberta. "Cara, é da Lily."

Silêncio.

"Você abre. Pode ser um berrador." Ele riu, imaginando a cena de Lily abrindo o presente dele e ficando pê da vida porque ele não largava do pé dela.

Sirius cuidadosamente abriu a pequena caixinha rosa e não encontrou nada mais perigoso do que um pedaço de pergaminho pintado com aquela letra redonda e feminina que Sirius já conhecia bem por, eventualmente, pedir uma lição emprestada a Lily.

"É só um recado, Prongs." James estendeu a mão e pegou o recadinho que Sirius entregava;

_James,_

_Abra a porta da frente da sua casa para que eu possa te dar feliz natal ao vivo. _

_Com amor, Lily._

* * *

**N/A:** Êee, odiei esse capitulo e ele ficou minusculo. mas tá aí a minha double-shot. TALVEZ, e só talvez, eu faça um terceiro capítulo como sendo noite de natal. Mas veremos né. =* amores


End file.
